


A journey of a hundred miles

by CamaradeCactus, chickenyuujirou



Series: 3 sentence stories [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, French translation available, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Translation Available, each chapter is on a different ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou
Summary: Three sentences to express their love.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy, Banchina/Yasopp (One Piece), Charlotte Katakuri/Vinsmoke Ichiji, Charlotte Pudding/Vinsmoke Reiju, Coby/Helmeppo (One Piece), Cosette/Vinsmoke Niji, Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Koala/Nojiko, Kuina/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji, Paulie/Rob Lucci
Series: 3 sentence stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050692
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	1. Sabo x Kuina

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [A journey of a hundred miles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016916) by [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus)



As far as Sabo could remember, Kuina had always been a harsh person; she was direct - hard truths she delivered were never embellished by sweet words, and her glares could be threatening enough to terrify anyone she would deem unworthy of her kindness.

People only knew that side of Kuina – no one knew what she was like when she was home, when she was with her family, or with her friends – but Sabo, who had always been with her ever since they had been kids, knew that other side of her; he knew what her smiles looked like, he had heard her laugh several times and he cherished the rare tears she had cried.

And as he kneeled in front of her, a velvet box in his hands, and looked up shyly at her, he swore to himself that he would keep discovering more sides of her for the rest of his life.


	2. Zoro x Luffy

Nothing could have prepared Zoro to Luffy's enthusiasm, nor to the devotion he had for his crew, his crazy ideas (and even crazier plans) and his terrible decisions.

If someone had told him that one day he would follow a younger man – a _boy_ , really – without any hesitation and would be ready to give his life for him, he would have laughed at the person for making such assumptions before holding his katana to their throat for implying he could be such a reckless man.

Yet, as they were once again fleeing from the Marines and Luffy's laughter echoed through their ship, covering his crewmates' screams, Zoro thought he had definitely made the right choice by following him – he loved everything about his new life and he loved everything about the mess that was his captain.


	3. Sanji x Nami

When Sanji had left for Whole Cake Island, he had sincerely thought he would never see Luffy and the others ever again – after all, deep down he had never felt free, there was a part of him that knew the ghost of his family would never let him live his own life.

Yet, as Luffy screamed his name and Nami hugged him, sobing in his shoulder, he wondered how he could have thought they wouldn't come for him, that they wouldn't follow him to the end of the world just so he could stay with them. So he put his arm around Nami's waist, hoping he could convey his feelings through his hug, and tried to refrain from crying – he would never try to leave them, to leave _her_ , ever again,


	4. Nojiko x Koala

“We need to talk,” Nojiko said and Koala had never felt so scared before.

Their relationship was still so new, they had barely started to know more about each other, she didn't want it to be already over, especially not when Nojiko was everything she ever dreamt of in a girlfriend – nice, caring, funny and so fucking sexy.

“I really think Nami's dress is way too tight, especially around her chest,” Nojiko added and Koala let out a relieved sigh; of course Nojiko wouldn't dump her now, she wouldn't cause a scene at her sister's wedding (how naive of me, she would think two hours later, as her girlfriend slapped the groom for making Nami cry of happiness).


	5. Shanks x Buggy

There were nights where Buggy couldn't sleep, where he would stay awake, thinking, dwelling on the past and, even if he tried not to, on that stupid red-haired Shanks.

He kept remembering the night he had ruined his life, his dreams, making him almost choke on that stupid devil fruit and turning him into someone who couldn't even do what every kid could : swim.

“I hope you fucking choke to death,” he'd say, his eyes on the sea, but deep down he knew those words were far from being honest – Grandline was a sea where anything could happen and every day he would open the newspapers apprehensively, hoping he wouldn't catch bad news related to that man.


	6. Helmeppo x Coby

At first, Helmeppo hadn't cared about those symptoms, he just thought his training was a bit too hard on his body and it was reacting in an unusual manner – sometimes he'd get hot for no reason (a light fever, he had naively thought), his hands would shake and he could barely think straight.

But then, he had realised those symptoms only appeared when he was with Coby.

And finally, when Coby turned to him, thanking him for god knows what and smiling softly, that's when Helmeppo realised he was in trouble – worse than that actually, _he was in love_.


	7. Roger x Rouge

Rouge had never dreamt of living a peaceful life – if she had, she wouldn't have chosen to get married to the Pirate King. She dreamt of adventures and of distant lands, she didn't want to play house in a small village for the rest of her life.

Yet, as the doctor told her she was pregnant, she could picture it – Roger holding their baby, smiling, being a wonderful father while she was sitting next to them, filled with joy and pride – and, surprisingly enough, she hoped for a life as peaceful as this.


	8. Katakuri x Ichiji

Ichiji had always been the strongest, the fastest, the smartest, the best in every field and no one had ever beaten him in anything. That's why when he met Katakuri, he wasn't ready to find himself face to face with a literal _brick wall_ – extremely tall, intimidating and never talking more than he had to.

Ichiji had never felt the need to find a partner, but as he stared at Katakuri and at his huge biceps, his brain could only send him a single piece of information: _hot_.


	9. Niji x Cosette

If someone had told Cosette she would end up dating one of the Vinsoke sons, she would have laughed. If they had told her she would end up marrying Vinsmoke Niji, of all people, she would have laughed even harder and probably cried as she rolled on the floor.

Yet, as he put a ring on her finger and gave her a shy smile that was so out of character for him, Cosette didn't laugh – she only giggled, barely holding back tears of joy, and thought she had really found the cutest and most handsome husband of the world.


	10. Usopp x Kaya

Even though she could never send her letters, Kaya loved pretending to write to Usopp and his friends.

Once a week, she would sit at her desk and write about anything that had happened in the village – about the three kids that were becoming men, about Merry, about herself and, sometimes, about how much she missed him. Then she would put the letter in an envelope before putting that envelope in her drawer, and smiled peacefully as she imagined his life as the bravest warrior of the sea – and, even though most of the time she was happy for him, she also couldn't help but think about the day he would finally come back home.


	11. Lucci x Paulie

Two years after the events of Enies Lobby, Paulie could say his life was a mess. Sure, in front of everyone else he was a happy man, a good worker and a great friend, but when he was alone, when there was no one to keep him from his own thoughts, he could only remember all those years he had spent laughing with Kaku, blushing whenever he saw Kalifa's skirts and drinking at Blueno's bar.

During the day he'd pretend he was fine, but at night he'd remember the countless evenings he had spent with Lucci and how he had sometimes dreamt about a future where they would tell their friends about their relationship – and those nights hurt the most, because now he knew that they were only a figment of his imagination and Lucci had never reciprocated his feelings.


	12. Reiju x Pudding

Pudding didn’t know falling in love could hurt so much. She had only watched as the man she loved did everything for another woman and she wondered if this was what love was - being a slave to someone else, be it like Sanji was or like she was, as she knew she would always stare from afar, too scared of being rejected.

Love hurt and she hated it - or at least she thought she hated it, until the day she met Reiju who only had to smile that wonderful smile of hers for Pudding to know she would probably end up making a fool of herself too, though it didn’t matter if it meant the other girl noticed her.


	13. Yasopp x Bankina

Bankina had been told several times she shouldn’t marry Yasopp - a pirate would never be a good husband, a good father, he probably had several wives throughout East Blue and she would never be able to tell if he was sincere with her or not.

But Bankina wasn’t the type to change her mind, she was stubborn and Yasopp was the man she had chosen. She knew they wouldn’t spend their life together, he was a free man and she would never ask him to stay with her; travelling around the world was what made him happy and his happiness was all she cared about.


End file.
